worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Tow Mater
Tow Mater, better known as simply Mater, is Lightning McQueen's best friend and the owner of the local junkyard in Radiator Springs. Mater also likes to go Tractor Tippin' at night, as it's his favorite hobby. Mater's catchphrases are "Dad gum!", "If I'm lyin', I'm cryin'!" and "Git-R-Done!" (his voice actor, Larry the Cable Guy's signature phrase). Creation and development Mater's driving skills include a claim to be "the world's best backwards driver," an ability picked up from none other than Dean Walker, a Kansas History Route 66 Association president known in Riverton as "Crazy Legs Walker, the Ambassador of Crazy Feet on Route 66" for his ability to twist his feet backward and walk in reverse. : "As luck would have it, we had just eaten a sandwich at the Eisler Brothers when we met Dean, He was proud as punch to show them his exorcist feet and regale them with stories of the Ghost Light." - Michael Wallis The character Mater speaks with a hick Southern redneck accent with a dash of hillbilly twang and frequently uses incorrect syntax. The real-life person who was the inspiration for Mater's voice is Harley Russell from Erick, Oklahoma on Route 66. Harley's natural voice has the same sound and same mannerisms as Mater. Mater's final personality was based on his voice actor, Larry the Cable Guy, and he uses many of Larry's catchphrases, including "Git-R-Done" during the final race sequence and "I don't care who you are; that's funny right there" during the tractor tipping scene. Larry the Cable Guy spent time with Harley Russell to learn the voice for the character. A Cars "Rev'd Up" DVD released as a 2006 bonus in Target stores describes Mater as inspired by a 1957 Dodge truck. Mater takes his nickname from construction superintendent and die-hard NASCAR fan Douglas "Mater" Keever, who provides the voice of one of the RV's watching the big race ("Well dip me in axle grease and call me slick!"). The RV's vantage point at the race is modelled on a "Redneck Hill" at Charlotte Motor Speedway favoured by hardcore fans in tents and pop-up campers. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Mater is one of the first to befriend and support Lightning throughout his adventure in Radiator Springs. During the film, Mater shows Lightning how to do Tractor Tippin' and how to drive backwards without crashing by using rear-view mirrors, which Lightning uses to counter Chick Hicks' dirty racing in the final 2006 Piston Cup race. In the end, Lightning gives Mater an opportunity to fly in a Dinoco helicopter like he always wanted, saying to Sally that Mater is his new best friend. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, he first appears as the announcer in the cut-scene for Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Then he was in the cut-scene for Tractor Tipping, where Lightning wakes him up and asks him to go Tractor Tippin', but Mater asks why he would want to go, because he thought Lightning was scared of Frank. But they went, anyway. In the actual game, you play as him. Later in Chapter 3, Lightning will come to Mater's Junkyard to ask Mater if he can do the backwards driving lesson. Mater says he could do it now. Mater teaches Lightning some rules, like turn your rear tires like they were your front ones. Also, turn right to go left. To make sure he gets it, Mater sets up a game where Lightning must follow him around a course and drive backwards when he does. After the practice, Mater says he did good, and even tries to spell his last name backwards by calling him "Mr. Gintil." However, that spells "Litnig," not "Lightning," when it's spelled forward. Later, Mater was in front of the Rustbucket Stadium banging himself into a wall to get ready for his big race. Lightning drives up, wondering what was happening. Mater tells Lightning what's happening. Then, Tommy Joe drives up and bangs into Lightning, which was his way of saying, "Hi." Mater asks Lightning to help them for the race, but Lightning decides to sit this one out. After the race Mater earns a boost tank as a prize, and he gives it to Lightning. In Chapter 5, the final chapter, Mater and Darrell Cartrip were the announcers for the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. He also goes with Lightning on the road trip. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Mater is seen during the cut-scene of Fill `Er Up, when he comes into Flo's V8 Cafe as Lightning's first customer. He also appears during the mini-game. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' .]]In Mater and the Ghostlight, Mater is now the main character of his own short. One night, Mater plays a series of scary yet harmless pranks on his friends until a blue light begins to haunt him. Mater's final prank is his most successful: Lightning sees a tow hook hanging from behind a stack of cans and, assuming that Mater is hiding behind it, approaches to foil the prank. Mater then jumps off of the roof of Flo's café, screaming behind Lightning, who then is startled and knocks over the pile of cans, revealing that the hook was actually from the sign of Mater's place of business, thus a decoy. Everyone starts to laugh at Lightning for falling for such a trick, and Mater says that Lightning looks like he's seen "the Ghostlight". Sheriff tells Mater not to mock the Ghostlight, a character of urban legend amongst the cars. The Ghostlight is a glowing orb of blue, translucent light that haunts Radiator Springs, and hates nothing more than the sound of clanking metal -- a sound frequently made by Mater's rickety shell. Sheriff continues to tell the story of a young couple lost in the area, whose only remains were "two out-of-state license plates". He then concludes with an overly cheerful "Well, g'night!". The population of Radiator Springs then leaves within seconds, leaving a very nervous Mater all by himself in the dark. As he reaches his garage, he is first frightened but then pleads for mercy until he realizes it's just a "lightning bug" (a tiny flying Volkswagen Beetle with bright headlights). As he relaxes, a bright blue glow suddenly appears behind Mater and he goes into a blind panic, driving around in a frenzy, first going along the main road, then going through the tractor field (past Frank), then around Willy's Butte, and doing a lock-strafe move after that, until he is exhausted. However, the Ghostlight was revealed to be a glowing blue lantern to Mater's towing cable hung up by Lightning and Guido. The short ends with Mater finally collapsing on the road with the rest of the folks surrounding him, revealing the joke to him as retribution for the pranks he did to them. The credits roll and after them, there is a closing shot where the frightened Mater finds he has a huge construction vehicle behind him, snarling and carrying the license plate "Banshee." However, Mater doesn't realize who it is and warns it of the Screamin' Banshee before driving off, bidding the Banshee good night. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Mater returns as a playable character during Arcade mode. His stats are 2 for boost, 3 for acceleration, 4 for handling, and 4 for stability. In story mode, Mater is first seen outside of Luigi's Casa Della Tires during the cut-scene for Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 1, where he is talking to Luigi, Guido, Lightning, and Giovanni. He then agrees to be part of the relay race, being on a team with Lightning and Doc. He is later seen wishing that he could be a monster truck like Lightning, and asks Lightning to go look for parts to make him a monster. After becoming a monster truck, Mater breaks through the wall of Luigi's shop, scaring Luigi and Guido. Mater also competes in all of the Rustbucket races, in all of which he is playable. In Tailfin Pass, Mater is seen talking to Lightning, trying to translate what Koji is saying, but can't figure it out. ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'' In Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales, Mater is now the protagonist in his own TV series. Each tale begins with Mater telling a story of something he has done in the past (such as him once being a firefighter, a drift racer, a rockstar, an astronaut, etc.). In the story, Mater finds himself in an inescapable predicament. When Lightning questions Mater over whether the events in the story actually occurred, Mater responds, "Don't you remember? You was there, too!", and continues the story including Lightning's sudden participation. The shorts end with Mater leaving the scene, often followed by characters or references to the story that was being told, putting up a possibility that the story might be real. Each episode includes Mia and Tia constantly fawning over Mater (except Time Travel Mater). ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Mater once again appears as a playable character. He also competes in various events in story mode. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Mater is one of the townspeople that will give you missions, such as collecting a certain amount of junk. ''Cars 2'' Mater returns as the protagonist in Cars 2. In the now popular tourist destination of Radiator Springs, the rusty old tow truck Mater has a number of roles, including proprietor of Tow Mater Towing and Salvage, grand storyteller and the heart and soul of the town. But Mater’s favorite title is best friend to Lightning McQueen. Mater values each and every dent he’s earned on his escapades with Lightning over the years, and anxiously awaits further fun with his friend when Lightning returns with his latest Piston Cup. Cheerful, honest and loyal to a fault, Mater rushes to his best friend’s defense, which ultimately lands the off-duty Lightning in an international racing exhibition: the World Grand Prix. When Lightning invites Mater to come along as a member of his pit crew, Mater leaves Carburetor County for the first time ever. Not long after their arrival in Tokyo, Mater learns that the world outside of Radiator Springs is decidedly different and its newfangled ways may take some getting used to. But when he’s mistaken for an American secret agent, he falls into an intriguing adventure of his own. Caught between supporting his best friend on a globe-trotting racing competition and his new role in international espionage, Mater ends up in an explosive chase through the streets of Tokyo and Europe alongside a team of British spies and Professor Zundapp's international bad guys. This happens due to an "oil leak incident" (actually Miles Axlerod's doing). During his mission as a spy, Mater is first blamed by McQueen for "accidentally" messing up the racecar's moves and causing him to lose the first race, Mater is immediately found by Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell at Tokyo airport where they then make a dash toward the spy jet Siddeley while escaping some Lemons who were pursuing them. Mater is then flown to Paris where Finn and Holley tell him about the mysterious Lemon "big boss" who was behind the Lemons' evil plot of the exploding racecars, and that he has to infiltrate the next Lemon meeting, which will be held in Porto Corsa, Italy, which is also where the second race will take place. While taking Stephenson to Italy, Finn and Holley install a holographic cloaking device onto Mater's roof light and has him disguise himself as a Lemon tow truck named Ivan, and upon arrival, Mater, now disguised is sent into the casino where the Lemon meeting is held. Unfortunately, during the meeting Mater accidentally breaks his hologram disguise and allowing the Lemons to identify him, but the tow truck escapes with his parachute and rockets and flies off to warn McQueen about the Lemons' evil plot only to be captured and sent to London (the final race's setting) where he, along with Finn and Holley are all tied to the gears of Big Bentley to be crushed to death. Mater then tells Grem and Acer, two of the Lemons inside the clock tower to let him go after hearing that they have installed a bomb in Lightning McQueen's pit that will kill McQueen upon his arrival (due to their EMP cannon being disabled as a result of Sarge switching the Allinol with Fillmore's fuel) so that he can warn McQueen about the bomb, but upon arriving at McQueen's pit he then realized that the Lemons tricked him, and that the bomb in question was instead inside Mater! Mater then tows McQueen away from the racetrack to save his life, and after a fight between Finn, Holley, the Radiator Springs townsfolk and the Lemons, Mater realizes that the bomb is down to only a few minutes and is actually voice activated and can only be deactivated by the Lemon Big Boss himself. Mater then returns to the finish line where he notices Miles Axlerod in the grandstand in front of Buckingham Palace and tells everyone that Axlerod is the head Lemon and was behind the evil plot of the exploding cars in the first place, as well as leaking the oil puddle back in Tokyo. With his bomb only down to the last ten seconds, Axlerod, realizing that his villainy has been exposed, is immediately forced to deactivate the bomb and is then arrested on the spot. Just right as the police is about to take Axlerod away, Mater opens the Lemon's hood revealing the exact same engine as seen in Holley's photos. Just before the end of the film, The Queen knights Mater for his bravery and for outsmarting the villain and catching him. Upon returning to the US, Mater returns all of his gadgets to Finn and Holley, but decides to keep his rockets. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Mater is one of the playable characters in the game, being unlocked by default. His alternate costumes include Materhosen, Tokyo Mater, Mater the Greater, Mater Ivan, and Mater Kabuki. ''Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure'' In Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, Mater appears in the first Cars level, played by one of the kids in the park. He tells the player that Lightning McQueen is looking for a new car in his racing team, which is the player. But first, the player has got to try out, so he/she has to pass the Tow Mater Fancy Drivin' Challenge. Mater says that he designed the course specially so that only the best drivers in the whole world can finish it. McQueen says that he's got great confidence, and that if Mater says you're good enough, that's good enough for him, before Mater says that it's what the Tow Mater Fancy Drivin' Challenge says, not himself. The player follows Mater through the course before in the ending cutscene, Mater says to the player that he/she is awesome, before McQueen says that Mater's right and that was some of the best driving he's ever seen, before saying to the player that they're going to be a great addition to his team. Holley Shiftwell then appears saying that was a impressive display. Mater then introduces the player to Holley, explaining that she's his girlfriend. Holley then says that their friend, the player, would make an excellent racer, but an even better spy, and that they have a mission that is perfect for the player's speed and talents, before saying that is if McQueen doesn't mind waiting, before Mater says that McQueen can wait, before he asks McQueen if he will. Mater is heard in the other levels when the player unlocks a new goal that has the player spinning near a semicircle of coins to collect all of them, which he reminds the player to get ready to spin. ''Disney Infinity'' In Disney Infinity, Mater is one of the four playable characters from the Cars franchise, alongside Lightning, Holley and Francesco. He shares the same abilities as the other cars, including drifting, boosting, and towing. Mater's unique toy box adventure is Mater's Tow 'n' Go. He also appears as a toy box townsperson that can be unlocked by opening one of his three chests in the Cars Play Set. ''Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition'' In Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, Mater returns from the original game as a playable character, with no notable changes other than his max level difference, which is now 20 rather than 15. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Mater is one of the final unlockable characters, previously appearing only in races that other characters need to complete. ''Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition'' Mater is set to return as a playable character in Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition, though little is known if he will receive any changes from his appearance in past games. Cars Land Mater plays a big role in Cars Land. He owns his own ride called Mater's Junkyard Jamboree. In that ride, Mater will be singing songs to keep the tractors dancing. When the tractors are dancing, they will pull their carts, which have riders in them. Mater also appears in Radiator Springs Racers. First, Sheriff will call Mater to take you to the race. Mater does that, but takes you tractor tipping. After you go tractor tipping, you will wake up Frank, who will chase you and Mater away. Then that's when you arrive in Radiator Springs. After the race, Mater will say that you did a good job. He might say that "you beat McQueen!" McQueen replies to Mater by saying that he wasn't racing. However, Mater says that you can't win a race if you don't race in it. Some other phrases are used. Mater also is seen driving around Radiator Springs, where you can meet him and talk to him. General information Physical description Mater's make model/breed is a Haunted Hook/Haulital Hook'em (species, Baby Blue the world's smallest Haunted Hook breed), and a mix of a 1951 International Harvester L-170 "Boom Truck", One Ton Wrecker combined with some pieces of a Chevrolet 3800 and an old 1957 Dodge Truck. He has a V-8 engine with a two-barrel carburetor. He can go zero to sixty in ten seconds, with a top speed of 90 miles per hour, with 200 horsepower. In most of his appearances, his license plate is "A113", a recurring joke in Pixar films. In Rescue Squad Mater, his license plate is "RSQ M8R". In Mater the Greater, his license plate is "M8R GR8R". When he is disguised as Ivan, his license plate is "PN 217-63". Mater was born with a coat of baby blue mixed with light green all over his body, but it can be concluded that he never got a re-paint. Now, Mater is covered in rust and the only visible paint is on his sides and on his rear. He also has a bumper with a yellow and black "caution" logo. Personality and traits Mater is extremely friendly, loving, selfless, loyal, silly, and a bit dim-witted. However, he can be very smart at times and clumsy/accident prone. He also has a vast knowledge of all car parts considering his job of towing and salvaging, which proves to be useful in exposing Miles Axlerod as the one behind the conspiracy to sabotage the World Grand Prix. Although he may seem silly and dim-witted, he has a huge, vast savant-like knowledge of all things towing and repair along with engines, car parts and car types and is a fiercely loyal and loving great friend to all. Powers and abilities In the Cars video games, Mater has been portrayed as a stable character, with average speed and acceleration. Cars 2: The Video Game assigns him a member of the "Heavy" class, along with all of his other skins such as his Ivan Mater and Kabuki Mater alts. Mater has an amazing skill for backwards driving, self-titling himself "the world's best backwards driver". He uses his rear view mirrors for assistance, as they allow him to see where he's going. His phrase is "Don't need to know where I'm going, just need to know where I've been." Relationships Family Mater has been shown to have at least seven cousins, including Tommy Joe, Buford, Cletus, Judd, Zeke, Lewis, and Betsy. Mater has a friendly relationship with the first six of his cousins, in particular Buford, Cletus, and Judd, who he spent time with in younger days, when they were bullied by Bubba and one of his friends. In Cars: The Video Game, Cars: Mater-National Championship and Cars: Race-O-Rama, it is shown that Mater enjoys racing and practicing with his cousins. Betsy and Mater's relationship has not been detailed, as Mater only briefly mentions her to Grem and Acer. Love interests Mater's current girlfriend is Holley Shiftwell, a spy he met during his travels in Tokyo, Italy, and London. They first met outside of the bathrooms at the Tokyo party, where Holley mistook him for the American spy that she was supposed to be meeting. Due to the mix-up, Mater is mistook as a spy, and is brought along with her and Finn McMissile to solve the mystery of who is responsible for the Allinol accidents. Prior to his relationship with Holley, Mater also met Emma, a rally car from England that came to race with him and his cousins at the Rustbucket Stadium in Ornament Valley. After the two compete in the Rustbucket Final, Emma asks Mater to bring her to the best gas station that he knows. It is unofficial if they were truly dating, as Emma doesn't appear in the series after Mater-National other than a cameo appearance in the portable versions of Cars: Race-O-Rama. Friends Mater's best friend is Lightning McQueen, the two going back since when Lightning was arrested by Sheriff. Mater looked after McQueen, and after having a conversation with him, Lightning tried to trick him into letting it free, only to be told off by Sheriff. After Mater takes him out Tractor Tipping in the middle of the night, the two become good friends and start doing more activities together. Mater is also on friendly terms with the other people of Radiator Springs, such as Sally, Ramone, Fillmore and Luigi. Foes and rivalries As Professor Z and his army of Lemons mistook Mater for an American spy, they treated him as such as and attempted to get rid of him by tying him up in the clock tower after capturing him, leaving Mater to be crushed by the gears. However, Mater escapes with the help of Finn and Holley, and they proceed to defeat the Lemons with the help of Lightning McQueen and the other townsfolk. Grem and Acer also tried to eliminate Mater during the Tokyo race, but failed as they couldn't get good enough aim at him. Occupations Mater has had many different occupations throughout his life, though some of which may be false, as Mater often exaggerates while telling his tall tales. Appearances : For this subject's list of appearances, see Tow Mater/Appearances. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Mater's a good ol' boy with a big kind heart (who he inherited from both his mom and dad) and the only tow truck in Radiator Springs. He runs the Towing & Salvage and manages the local impound lot. Though a little rusty, he has the quickest towrope in Carburetor County and is always the first to lend a helping hand. Mater sees the bright side of any situation (meaning, he always has that sunny disposition). He's the heart and soul of Radiator Springs (meaning the most important guy there and he's the BIG deal), and he doesn't have a mean bolt in his chassis." ''Cars: The Video Game'' *Stats **Speed: 3 **Acceleration: 4 **Handling: 3 **Stability: 4 ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Mater *Stats **Boost: 2 **Acceleration: 3 **Handling: 4 **Stability: 4 Monster Mater *Stats **Boost: 2 **Acceleration: 4 **Handling: 1 **Stability: 4 ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' *Paint Jobs: 9 *Unlocking criteria: None (Unlocked by default) ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' Mater *Bios **"Lightning McQueen's best friend is honest and loyal, though he is occasionally known to share a tall tale with anyone who will listen. His mouth may get him in trouble, but when the chips are down, there's no car Lightning McQueen would rather have on his side." *Stats **Weight class: Heavy **Speed: 5 **Power: 95 Materhosen *Bios **"Has Mater ever been to Germany? When he wears this festive outfit, all signs point to "yes!"" *Stats **Weight class: Heavy **Speed: 5 **Power: 95 Tokyo Mater *Bios **"Though his story doesn't quite ring true, Mater can still light up Tokyo with this sleek customization." *Stats **Weight class: Heavy **Speed: 5 **Power: 95 Mater the Greater *Bios **"Nothing says "feats of derring-do" like Mater's stunt driver paint job." *Stats **Weight class: Heavy **Speed: 5 **Power: 95 Mater Ivan *Bios **"Mater's become a master at disguise! Here he is sporting his popular "Ivan" wear!" *Stats **Weight class: Heavy **Speed: 5 **Power: 95 Mater Kabuki *Bios **"There is nothing Mater can't do, and no one he can't be! Check out Kabuki Mater race through the challenges!" *Stats **Weight class: Heavy **Speed: 5 **Power: 95 ''Disney Infinity'' *Bios **"Don't judge a book by its cover. Mater might be a bit rusty, but he's also got power under his hood. He's built for towing too, so he's one of the more helpful vehicles in the Cars Play Set." *Toys Portrayals *Larry the Cable Guy - All appearances Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Tow Mater/Gallery. Quotes *"Dad gum!" - Cars *"Shoot!" - Cars *"I'm happier than a tornado in a trailer park!" - Cars *"Fuh-un!" - Cars *"That's funny right there!" - Cars *"Git-R-Done!" - Cars *"Maybe I shoulda, uh.. hooked him up to Bessie then uh... then took the boot off." - Cars *"Aw... your name's not Mater too, is it?" - Cars: The Video Game *"I'm the world's best backwards driver!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Psh... psh... psh... you know, I used to be a pretty good whistler." - Cars: The Video Game *"Hey, I'm your truck!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Who'da thunk - speed and good looks, all in one nice package." - Cars: The Video Game *"Hey buddy! I'm just practicing my towin'" - Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *"Well, what I do is... I drag my cousins from one side of the yard all the way to the other side of the yard." - Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *"Are you kiddin'? They love it! You wanna try?" - Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *"Oh, buddy! You look like you've just seen... the Ghostlight!" - Mater and the Ghostlight '' *"''Nah, don't be too scared, buddy, it ain't real." - Mater and the Ghostlight '' *"''The Ghostlight's gonna strip my parts, and sell them on the computer auction website." - Mater and the Ghostlight '' *"''THE GHOSTLIGHT!" - Mater and the Ghostlight *"Dad-gum, look out!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Tow no." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Don't you remember? You was there too!" - Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales *"Mater -Tow Mater, that's who - is here to help you!" - Cars 2 *"Whatever you do, do not eat the free pistachio ice cream! It has turned!" - Cars 2 *"Tow Mater, average intelligence." - Cars 2 *"What's everybody on the wrong side of the road for?" - Cars 2 Names in other langauges Trivia *Mater was born on January 12, 1957, as seen on his Cars 2 passport. This is a reference to John Lasseter, whose birthday is the same as Mater's. *One thing to note throughout the series is that Mater's characteristics and loving nature are very similar to that of a Golden Retriever. *John Lasseter wanted to make a movie in which the cars are in fact humans. So, Mater along with all the other cars are carified humans. *If you listen to the way Mater talks real closely, you can see that he talks with a lisp to his voice (as he talks, the air kind of whistles through the gap between his buck teeth) and he doesn't say 'this' he usually says, "dis, dat" and among others along with z at the end of a word like "carz" instead of saying "cars". *It is noted by John Lasseter that Mater is way too innocent, pure and kind so he can never hurt or harm any soul. He can't even kill a bumblebee without mourning for its life. * Larry The Cable Guy mentioned that Mater isn't self-conscious about how others view him. *He loves fart jokes, which is why he loves Tractor Tippin'. *His most favorite ice cream is pistachio ice cream. *Mater is one of those sensitive guy types. He tends to act and behave more on the feminine side than a macho strong man. He's gentle. McQueen is more of a strong macho man type. *Also, it is noted in the Cars books like Mater's Birthday Surprise and in Mater and the Easter Buggy that his favorite colors are mostly, blue, green, orange, yellow and most defiantly pink and purple (more of the lighter softer colors). He also likes the color red. * It is said that Mater is a big kid or an over-grown child. *His favorite water park is Kersploosh Mountain (as seen on his blue balloon at the beginning of Cars 2) *As told by John Lasseter in a Mater and the ghostlight cometary on Blu-ray (On the Pixar Shorts collection movie), the inspiration for Tow Mater came from Don Knotts. *In the credits, Tow Mater's Passport shows that he was born on 12 Jan 1957 in Radiator Springs. The date is director John Lasseter's actual birth date. *During the last section of the World Grand Prix, Mater is described as the World's greatest backwards driver. *In the credits it is shown that he is knighted on Tuesday, July 15, 2011. However, 15 July in 2011 was not on Tuesday in real life, it was Friday. *Head of story and co-director Joe Ranft got the inspiration of Mater after seeing an old abandoned rusty tow truck during a research trip to Route 66. The character was named after and partly based on Douglas "Mater" Keever, a racing fan the Pixar team met during their research trips, and also draws inspiration from several other people the team encountered. *One of his catchphrases is "Git-R-Done!", his actor, Larry the Cable Guy's signature phrase. *In the ''Disney Infinity'' series, Mater has a different horn sound. Additionally, some of his quotes are omitted in the sequels. In the third game, the subtitles do not cover his lines or even the other Cars characters and Syndrome, and a couple of sounds he makes when he side-bashes are omitted. Category:Characters Category:Cars Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars Toons Category:Cars: The Video Game Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Category:Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game Category:The World of Cars Online Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure Category:Disney Infinity Category:Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Category:Racing cars Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Spies Category:Rustbucket Racers Category:Trucks, buses Category:Tow Trucks Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Category:Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition Category:Rusty cars